ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Rika Matsumoto
| birth_place = Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = Japanese | other_names = Ash Ketchum | occupation = | years_active = 1988–present | known_for = | notable_works = Satoshi (Pokémon) | height = 160 cm | website = }} is a Japanese actress, voice actress and singer who was born in Yokohama, Japan. Her name is also sometimes romanized as Rica Matsumoto. She was one of the founders of the Anison band JAM Project. After early stage work, she began both voice acting and singing careers. The most popular role by Rica is Satoshi (Ash Ketchum in English translations), the main character of the anime series Pokémon. She also had a role in the Yu-Gi-Oh series as Ryo Bakura and Yami Bakura. As such, Matsumoto has taken on roles for young boys. Matsumoto also performs the songs for many of the openings for the Japanese Pokémon anime. Matsumoto has had lead or supporting roles in dozens of series. She has also had a radio show in Japan and does some dubbing work for translations of American films and TV series into Japanese. She announced in April 2008 she was taking time off from the group and her solo work. Filmography Television animation Original video animation (OVA) *''Moldiver'' (1993) - Nozomu Ozora *''Dirty Pair Flash'' (1994-1996) - Kei *''Phantom Quest Corp'' (1994-1995) - Ayaka Kisaragi *''Ruin Explorers'' (1995-1996) - Rasha *''Miyuki-chan in Wonderland'' (1995) - Sumire-chan *''Magical Girl Pretty Sammy'' (1995) - Chihiro *''Fake'' (1996) - Bikky *''Shamanic Princess'' (1996-1998) - Japolo *''Sol Bianca: The Legacy'' (1999-2000) - April Theatrical animation *''Metropolis'' (2001) (Female customer) *''Piano no Mori'' (2007 (Daigaku Kanehira) *''Roujin Z'' (1991) (Chie Satō) *''Taiho Shichauzo the Movie'' (1999) (Aoi Futaba) *''Hunter x Hunter'' (1998) (Gon Freecss) *''Perfect Blue'' (1998) (Rumi) *''Pocket Monsters'' films (1998-) (Satoshi) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions'' (Bakura) (2016) *''DC Super Heroes vs. Eagle Talon'' (2017) (Wonder Woman) Video games *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Gyakushū! Yōma Dai Kessen'' (xxxx) (Kitarō) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Ibun Yōkai Kitan'' (xxxx) (Kitarō) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kikiippotsu! Yōkai Rettō'' (xxxx) (Kitarō) *''Super Robot Wars Original Generations'' (xxxx, PlayStation 2) (Ricarla Borgnine) *''Lunar 2: Eternal Blue'' (1994) (Nall) *''Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits Bushido Retsuden'' (1997) (Rashojin Mizuki) *''Haunted Junction'' (1997, PlayStation) - Asahina Mutsuki *''Brave Fencer Musashi'' (1998) (Musashi) *''Maria 2: Jutaikokuchi no Nazo'' (1999) (Maria Kunitoma) *''Super Robot Wars Alpha'' (2000, PlayStation) (Ricarla Borgnine) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2005) (Megara) *''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' (2013) (Commentator) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost'' (2015) (Shiro Kyoda) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost ON'' (2016) (Shiro Kyoda) *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) (Megara) Tokusatsu *''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'' (1989) (Bell Chime Boma (ep. 27), Amulet Boma (ep. 31)) *''The Mobile Cop Jiban'' (1989) (Reporter (Actor) (ep. 9), Monster Cosmo (voice) (ep. 46)) *''Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman'' (1990) (Arthur G6) *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' (1991) (Trash Dimension (ep. 21)) *''Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger'' (1992) (Dora Laygor (ep. 33)) *''Engine Sentai Go-onger'' (2008) (Savage Land Barbaric Machine Beast Bōseki Banki (ep. 22)) *''Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger'' (2012) (Masako "Miyabi" Yamada) Dubbing roles Live-action *'Patricia Arquette' **''True Romance'' (Alabama Whitman) **''Holy Matrimony'' (Havana) **''Flirting with Disaster'' (Nancy Coplin) **''Nightwatch'' (Katherine) **''Bringing Out the Dead'' (Mary Burke) **''Little Nicky'' (Valerie Veran) **''Human Nature'' (Lila Jute) **''Holes'' (Katherine "Kissin' Kate" Barlow) **''Medium'' (Allison Dubois) **''Boyhood'' (Olivia Evans) **''CSI: Cyber'' (Avery Ryan) *'Drew Barrymore' **''Bad Girls'' (1997 TV Asahi edition) (Lily Laronette) **''Ever After'' (Danielle De Barbarac) **''Never Been Kissed'' (Josie Geller) **''Charlie's Angels'' (Dylan Sanders) **''Riding in Cars with Boys'' (Beverly Ann "Bev" Donofrio) **''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle'' (Dylan Sanders) **''50 First Dates'' (Lucy Whitmore) **''Fever Pitch'' (Lindsey Meeks) *'Renée Zellweger' **''A Price Above Rubies'' (Sonia Horowitz) **''The Bachelor'' (Anne Arden) **''Bridget Jones's Diary'' (Bridget Jones) **''Chicago'' (Roxanne "Roxie" Hart) **''Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason'' (Bridget Jones) **''Cinderella Man'' (Mae Braddock) **''Leatherheads'' (Lexie Littleton) **''Bridget Jones's Baby'' (Bridget Jones) *'Sandra Bullock' **''Demolition Man'' (1997 TV Asahi edition) (Lieutenant Lenina Huxley) **''Speed'' (1998 TV Asahi edition) (Annie Porter) **''The Net'' (TV Asahi edition) (Angela Bennett) **''Miss Congeniality'' (2005 NTV edition) (Gracie Hart) **''Crash'' (Jean Cabot) **''Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous'' (2008 NTV edition) (Gracie Hart) *'Reese Witherspoon' **''Pleasantville'' (Jennifer) **''Little Nicky'' (Holly) **''Legally Blonde'' (Elle Woods) **''Sweet Home Alabama'' (Melanie "Carmichael" Smooter Perry) **''Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde'' (Elle Woods) **''This Means War'' (Lauren Scott) *'Juliette Lewis' **''Cape Fear'' (Danielle Bowden) **''The Basketball Diaries'' (Diane Moody) **''From Dusk till Dawn'' (Kate Fuller) **''The Way of the Gun'' (Robin) *''All the Right Moves'' (1991 NTV edition) (Lisa Lietzke (Lea Thompson)) *''Armour of God II: Operation Condor'' (Elsa) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (Kelly Taylor (Jennie Garth)) *''Big Eyes'' (Margaret Keane (Amy Adams)) *''Blue Velvet'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Sandy Williams (Laura Dern)) *''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' (1995 TV Asahi edition) (Mina Harker (Winona Ryder)) *''Dinosaurs'' (Charlene Sinclair) *''Father of the Bride'' (Annie Banks (Kimberly Williams-Paisley)) *''Father of the Bride Part II'' (Annie Banks-Mackenzie (Kimberly Williams-Paisley)) *''The Fifth Element'' (Leeloo Minaï Lekatariba-Laminaï-Tchaï Ekbat de Sebat (Milla Jovovich)) *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (J.J. (Saffron Henderson)) *''He Got Game'' (Dakota Barns (Milla Jovovich)) *''Kissing Jessica Stein'' (Helen Cooper (Heather Juergensen)) *''Romeo Must Die'' (Trish O'Day (Aaliyah)) *''Stealing Beauty'' (Lucy Harmon (Liv Tyler)) *''Ted'' (Norah Jones) *''The Terminator'' (2003 TV Tokyo edition) (Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton)) *''The War'' (Elvadine) *''Zoolander'' (Matilda Jeffries (Christine Taylor)) Animation *''Angela Anaconda'' (Angela Anaconda) *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (Dixie) *''The Land Before Time'' (Cera) *''The Road to El Dorado'' (Chel) *''Sonic SatAM'' (Bunnie Rabbot) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (Chiro) *''Thumbelina'' (Mrs. Toad) *''The Magic Lollipop Adventure'' (Glider) Discography Albums Other songs *"Get a Dream" (Opening of Sunrise Eiyuutan/Sunrise Eiyuutan R) *"Alive A life" (Opening for Kamen Rider Ryuki, Remix tracks of Rider Chips' Song Attack Ride Vol.1) *"Mezase Pokémon Master" (Opening for Pokémon) *"Mezase Pokémon Master 2001" (Opening for ''Pokémon Movie 4: Serebii Toki wo Koeta Deai'') *"Mezase Pokémon Master 2002" (Opening for ''Pokémon Movie 5: Mizu no Miyako no Mamori Gami - Latias to Latios'') *"Pocket ni Fantasy" (Ending for Pokémon), sung with Mayumi Iizuka *"Oyasumi, Boku no Pikachu" (from the Mezase Pokémon Master album) *"Pokémon Master e no Michi" (from the Pokémon Rocket Gang! It's a White Tomorrow! CD drama) *"Type: Wild" (Ending for Pokémon) *"Rivals!" (Opening for Pokémon) *"Minna de Aruko!" (from the Pokémon Riding on Lapras album) *"Minna ga Itakara" (Insert song for ''Pokémon Movie 2: Maboroshi no Pokémon: Lugia Bakutan'') *"OK!" (Opening for Pokémon) *"OK! 2000" (Opening for ''Pokémon Movie 3: Kesshou Tou no Teiou: Entei'') *"Challenger!" (Opening for Pokémon: Advanced Generation) *"SPURT!" (Opening for Pokémon: Advanced Generation) *"High Touch!" (Opening for [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]], sung with Megumi Toyoguchi) *"High Touch! 2009" (Opening song of ''Gekijouban Pocket Monsters Diamond and Pearl: Arceus Choukoku no Jikuu e'') *"Burning Soul" (Hyuga Kojiro image song for the Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 Song Of Kickers CD) *"Chiisana Dai Bouken" (Opening for ''Chi's Sweet Home: Chi's New Address'') *"Best Wishes!" (Opening for Pokémon: Best Wishes!) *"In Your Heart" (From Ultraman Neos), sung with Project DMM *"Yajirushi ni Natte!" (Opening for Pokémon: Best Wishes! Season 2) *"Yajirushi ni Natte! 2013" (Opening for Pokémon: Best Wishes! Season 2 Episode N) *"V" (Alternate Version) (Opening for Pokémon XY) *"XY&Z" (Opening for Pokémon XY&Z) *"Alola" (Opening for Pokémon Sun & Moon) *"Mezase Pokémon Master 20th Anniversary" (Opening for Pokémon Sun & Moon and for 'Pokémon Movie 20: I Choose You!) *"Go! Now! ~Alive A life neo~" (Ending theme for Kamen Rider Zi-O Spinoff - Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki) References External links * * *Rica Matsumoto at GamePlaza-Haruka Voice Acting Database * * Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Nintendo people Category:Actors from Yokohama Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese pop musicians Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese pop singers Category:Anime musicians Category:Musicians from Kanagawa Prefecture Category:Japanese people with non-standard romanized names Category:Japanese contraltos Category:20th-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese actors Category:20th-century Japanese singers Category:21st-century Japanese singers Category:20th-century singers Category:21st-century singers Category:JAM Project members